sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
UltimateMemeLord42069
'UltimateMemeLord42069 '''or '''UltimateMemeLord '''for short A.K.A. '''Swagnemite '''is a legendary MLG master who has lived for thousands of years. He is nearly perfect at no-scoping and quick-scoping the fact he can't carry a gun. He has been a great ally to the MLG World for his entire life and has recently helped Sanic Hegehog explore his MLG powers. Birth And History UltimateMemeLord42069 was born thousands of years in the past (the exact date is unknown, as sweg barely existed at that point) to Swagchu and Knack Hackles, a relative of Knackles UltimateMemeLord's parents were some of the first users of MLG, and they named him this name in the hope that he would become an MLG master. However, when his mother Swagchu died, he decided to name himself "Swagnemite" in honor of her. Even at a young age, UltimateMemeLord was a prodigy at using MLG powers. At the age of 1, he already knew how to no-scope and quick-scope, despite having no arms of any kind, and was rapidly developing his powers. At the age of 3, he had mastered the ability of sweg like Spoderman has in the present. He continued to train himself even further and his legendary MLG powers began to assert themselves. At the age of 15, UltimateMemeLord accidentally discovered immortality after drinking 1000 bottles of Mountain Dew. All that Dew went into his system and made him immortal. That was when UltimateMemeLord finally discovered that he was special, and his father Knack Hackles confirmed this, saying that he had been bred to be a legendary MLG master. That was when UltimateMemeLord decided to, for the first time in his life, leave home because he knew he was destined for greatness. He said goodbye to his father and left. He went to a desolate island with tons of Doritos and Mountain Dew on it called "MLG Island." He knew all the sweg on the island would make it perfect to train. After a few days on the island, he discovered a secret tribe of MLGers who had not unlocked their MLG powers. Calling himself Swagnemite, he revealed himself to the natives and taught them to unlock their powers. UltimateMemeLord didn't know it at that moment, but he had just gave birth to a new generation of Dorito-eating, Mountain Dew-drinking, meme-spouting MLGers. UltimateMemeLord lived on the island for hundreds of years, observing the world around him. He noticed that MLG was growing and growing, and taking a foothold on the world, and he was happy. In times of crisis, he would appear and help these still-growing MLGers, and then disappear mysteriously. Soon, word spread about an elusive MLG master who helped out MLGers and was rarely seen, though most people believed he was only a myth. Even today, UltimateMemeLord has continued to help the MLG world grow with his skills and powers. But, never did he ever think that he would see an MLGer who rivaled his own strength: until Sanic Hegehog came along. U.M.L. watched this hegehog and saw that he had amazing power, but he still had a ton more power that he hadn't unlocked yet. One day, when Sanic was doing MLG stuff, UltimateMemeLord himself appeared and challenged him to a battle. The two legendary MLGers fought each other, but it was clear that U.M.L. held an advantage over Sanic in strength and intelligence, and the hegehog couldn't lay a hand on him. But then, Sanic used the Chaos Doritos to turn into SUPER SANIC!!!! UltimateMemeLord was shocked and impressed, but continued fighting anyway. This time, the two were more even in power, and clashed for 420 minutes until Super Sanic finally got the upper hand with his superior speed and beat U.M.L. down. UltimateMemeLord congratulated Sanic on his incredible power, but said there was still even more power that the hegehog had but could not access. U.M.L. said that he would help Sanic in unlocking this power, and Sanic said O.K. Game Of The Year 420 Blaze It UltimateMemeLord appeared in the guise of "Swagnemite" in the video game '''Game Of The Year 420 Blaze It. '''In the game, Swagnemite helped train you, the main character, to attack the Iluminati's base. With Swagnemite's help, you end up destroying a portion of the Iluminati. After the events of the game, the elusive MLG master gains the Iluminati as an enemy. Powers And Abilities UltimateMemeLord is incredibly skilled at using MLG to his advantage. Here are some of his abilities: *'MLG Unlock: 'Named by Sanic Hegehog, this ability allows U.M.L. to easily allow MLGers to tap into their latent power. This is achieved because U.M.L. is a master at sensing MLG and then uses his abilities to let it out in the person he's tapping. *'Pro MLG Abilities: 'Swagnemite has incredible MLG powers that are unrivaled by anybody: except, of course, fellow MLG masters like Sanic. *'MLG Thunderbolt: 'A super-MLG version of the Pokemon move Thunderbolt, UltimateMemeLord uses this move to electrocute his opponents. It's so powerful, it can actually damage Super Sanic. *'MLG Thunder Wave: 'A super-MLG version of the Pokemon move Thunder Wave, this attack completely paralyzes anyone without meme protection. *'Sweg Master: 'Similar to Spoderman, Swagnemite is a master at the elusive force known as sweg. Swagnemite uses sweg to power up his abilities and block attacks. A sweg-powered Swagnemite can actually beat Super Sanic. *'MLG Explosion: '''A super-MLG version of the Pokemon move Explosion, this is UltimateMemeLord's most powerful attack. However, it drains him of all of his energy in the process of using it. Category:Characters Category:MLG Characters Category:Articles